


Shameless

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Hannibal and Will have sex. That's it.





	Shameless

Will Graham is on his back, Hannibal is inside him thrusting furiously against his prostate with his large dick. Will’s hands grip his lover’s sides, trying to gain some elusive stability, his mouth is half-open yet he's trying to keep his moans in, but he is failing.

His broken moans double as Hannibal fucks him into his ratty mattress. They could have done this in Hannibal’s palatial abode, could have fucked on silk sheets, with blossoms strewn over their tangled bodies. But they are in Wolf Trap, with Will’s dogs barking outside the bedroom. Will promises himself to tend to them later, when he’s not being fucked within an inch of his life.

“Harder,” he begs and Hannibal complies, wrapping a hand around his neck.

“Oh, god, fuck..” he sighs, “yes yes.”

“My precious mongoose,” Hannibal sighs.

“Go on, do it,” Will says. “Make me yours.”

“You already are,” Hannibal says and releases his neck and moves his hand to Will’s aching dick, starting a pleasing rhythm.

“I am,” Will affirms and his hands move to Hannibal’s firm buttocks, gripping hard enough to bruise.

“You always were,” Hannibal says, eyes never leaving his, looking into his very soul.

“Fuck, Hannibal, come in me,” Will says and his monster complies, filling him with his seed.

Will feels a mirroring orgasm tear his mind open with its force.

“I love you,” Will says and his lover's eyes sparkle.


End file.
